1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless network communication systems, including wireless mobile communication devices which utilize various user applications to formulate Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages and billing systems for these MMS messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless network communication systems may include various types of wireless mobile communication devices. These wireless mobile communication devices may formulate and transmit messages of various types, including messages known as Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages. MMS messages may include rich text and multimedia objects, such as images, audio, and/or video.
A broad variety of applications may be used in various wireless mobile communication devices to formulate these MMS messages. Some applications, for example, may interface with a GPS receiver within the wireless mobile communication device for the purpose of formulating MMS messages which include information indicative of the location of the wireless mobile communication device.
These new applications create new opportunities for companies which are involved with wireless network communication systems to obtain additional revenue for the use of services offered by these new applications. Unfortunately, the protocols which are commonly used in connection with MMS messages may not allow the wireless network communication system to easily bill for the use of these new applications and the services which they provide.